Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls, strona 200 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 168 cm | waga = 52 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wszechkapitan Gotei 13 Kapitan 1. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:1.jpeg 1. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, Genshirō Okikiba | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Zanka no Tachi | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Masaaki Tsukada | angielski głos = Bob Johnson | hiszpański głos = Francisco Alborch }} był kapitanem 1. Oddziału oraz wszechkapitanem Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitanem był Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto był najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13. Jest mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku z czerwonymi oczamiManga Bleach; okładka 45 tomu, bardzo długą, siwą brodą i brwiami opadającymi po zewnętrznej stronie aż do brody.Manga Bleach; okładka 45 tomu Ma wiele blizn na torsie, które są świadectwem wielu stoczonych walk, a także dwie rysy na czole; jedną z nich otrzymał od swojego wicekapitana, Chōjirō Tadaokiego Sasakibe. Po konfrontacji z Aizenem stracił lewą rękę. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423 Nosi zwykły strój Shinigami i kapitańskie haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą, białą brodą, jednak pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto w przeszłości Kiedy był znacznie młodszy, Yamamoto miał w większości ogoloną głowę, posiadał jedynie czarne włosy po bokach oraz z tyłu. Miał grube czarne brwi i wąsy. Czoło zdobiła długa blizna, dzięki której zyskał pseudonim "Eijisai". Miał także zmarszczki na czole i pod oczami. Nosił typowe Shihakushō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strona 10 Osobowość Jako kapitan i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest szanowany przez większość Shinigami, zwłaszcza przez Komamurę, któremu uratował życie. Yamamoto jest bardzo zasadniczy i oczekuje tego od innych. Był rozczarowany postawą Shunsuia Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake, którzy sprzeciwili się wyrokowi na Rukii Kuchiki. Nie toleruje takich zachowań, a gdy ma doczynienia ze zdradą jest nieprzejednany i może walczyć bardzo agresywnie. Ze względu na wieloletnie doświadczenie, Yamamoto bardzo rzadko okazuje niepokój i zaskoczenie. Zazwyczaj reaguje otwarciem oczu, które przez większość czasu są zamknięte. Wszechkapitan jest bardzo lojalny wobec Soul Society i traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie, oczekując tego samego od reszty Gotei 13. Jego oddanie jest tak wielkie, że nie boi się poświęcić swojego życia w obronie Gotei 13, wierząc, że jego obowiązkiem jest zginąć dla dobra Soul Society w razie potrzeby, co było widać podczas jego walki z Aizenem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Genryūsai jest bardzo zły, gdy Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki tracą swoje haori po wyprawie do Hueco Mundo. Twierdzi, że haori reprezentuje ich status jako kapitanów. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423 Według Yhwacha w przeszłości, niedługo po powstaniu Gotei 13, Yamamoto był żądnym krwi demonem, który zrobiłby wszystko aby zabić swojego przeciwnika, nawet jeśli wymagałoby to poświęcenia życia swoich podwładnych. Zmieniło się to po eksterminacji Quincych, gdy w Soul Society w końcu zapanował pokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 10 Yamamoto docenia kulturę wschodnią i jest mistrzem w japońskiej ceremonii parzenia herbaty, ale nie lubi zachodniej kultury w przeciwieństwie do swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Co miesiąc organizuje spotkania dotyczące herbaty.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zyskuje bliznę po pojedynku z Sasakibe Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2100 lat przed właściwą fabułą Bleacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Za czasów, kiedy był instruktorem szkoły Genji i założycielem Genryū, wszyscy nazywali go "Eijisai". Zaczęło się to od jego znajomych, aż w końcu nazywano go tak za każdym razem, gdy wykazywał się w walce. Mimo, że Chōjirō nie był jego uczniem, chłopak codziennie przychodził do Yamamoto. Shigekuni polecił mu, aby nauczył się Bankai. Po miesiącu Chōjirō znów przybył do niego na wizytę i powiedział, że zamierza zostać jego prawą ręką. Chociaż Yamamoto proponował, aby został jego uczniem, ten się nie zgodził, uzasadniając to tym, że jako uczeń będzie tylko go kopiował, natomiast jako prawa ręka będzie spełniał wszystkie jego życzenia. Oznajmił, że według polecenia nauczył się Bankai. Yamamoto zaciekawiony zaproponował pojedynek. Sam stwierdził, że to doskonałe Bankai, jednak nie było w stanie go pokonać, zostawiło jedynie bliznę, która z poprzednią utworzyła znak "X". Powiedział Chōjirō, że to Bankai jest jak u dziecka, jednak chłopak nie stracił głowy, a wręcz się z tym zgodził. Postanowił spędzić resztę życia na ulepszaniu swojego Bankai aby stał się przydatny. Dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy i trenował przez wiele lat, aż w końcu nie było w Soul Society nikogo, kto by nie znał jego imienia. Z powodu skrzyżowania blizn zaczęli wołać na Yamamoto "Jūjisai", ale tylko Chōjirō zwracał się do niego tak jak wcześniej. Shigekuni dzięki Chōjirō postanowił nazwać się Genryūsai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 7-12 thumb|left|190px|Sasakibe składa przysięgę Yamamoto osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō. Był nauczycielem w Akademii i osobiście polecił Kyōraku i Ukitake. Przyznaje, że jest z nich bardzo dumny. Kiedy stali się kapitanami, chwalił ich tak, jakby byli jego synami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 10-11 Ok. 1000 lat temu, Yamamoto założył i został kapitanem Gotei 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 6 oraz próbował zabić obecnego lidera Wandenreich, lecz mu się to nie udało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 Jakiś czas potem mianował na swojego wicekapitana Sasakibe, który złożył mu przysięgę, że będzie mu służył do końca jego życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 5-7 Odwrócenie wahadła thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana Ok. 110 lat temu Yamamoto był najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13, zaraz po nim Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake, przy czym wszyscy zostali kapitanami 100 lat przed tym punktem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 13 Na zebraniu kapitanów ogłosił, że w związku z awansem Kirio Hikifune kapitanowie mają zgłaszać do niego nominacje na stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału. Kapitan 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin bardzo szybko zgłosiła na to stanowisko swojego żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Uraharę Kisuke. Następnego dnia Kisuke zdał egzamin na kapitana przed Yamamoto, Unohaną i Ginreiem i objął stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 1-9 10 lat później Yamamoto ogłasza nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. Przedstawia na nim raport o zaniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego wicekapitana Mashiro Kuny, którzy wcześniej zostali wysłani do zbadania tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Potem stwierdza, że wybierze pięciu kapitanów, tworząc zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy, który uda się na miejsce zdarzenia. Bardzo zdyszany i zdenerwowany Kisuke Urahara pojawia się i pyta, czy mógłby dołączyć do zespołu dochodzeniowego, tłumacząc, że jego wicekapitan też jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Yamamoto nie zezwala Uraharze, a gdy ten się sprzeciwia zostaje uciszony przez Yoruichi. Yamamoto wybiera zespół - kapitana 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego, kapitana 5. Oddziału Shinjiego Hirako i kapitana 7. Oddziału Love'a Aikawę. Każe Yoruichi czuwać na wypadek ataku, podczas gdy kapitan 6. Oddziału - Ginrei Kuchiki, kapitan 8. Oddziału - Shunsui Kyōraku i kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake mają zostać i strzec Seireitei. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto dający rozkazy Następnie Yamamoto każe Unohanie przygotować się na prawdopodobne przyjęcie ofiar. Kiedy Unohana podkreśla, że powinna raczej udać się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Yamamoto oświadcza, że nie może wysłać uzdrowicieli, nie znając sytuacji. Po przybyciu kapitana Korpusu Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishiego i jego wicekapitana Hachigena Ushōdy, Yamamoto prosi Tessaia, aby dołączyli do grupy dochodzeniowej. Shunsui przerywa i pyta czy to dobry pomysł, aby wysłać zarówno kapitana, jak i wicekapitana Korpusu Kidō, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. Skłania to Yamamoto zapytać, co kapitan 8. Oddziału sugeruje. Shunsui mówi Yamamoto, że wyśle swojego wicekapitana - Lisę Yadōmaru - w miejsce Tessaia. Yamamoto wysyła ich, na miejsce zdarzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 1-13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kilka wieków temu, w czasie buntu, który spowodował wojnę domową w Soul Society, Yammamoto chwali działania Kōgi Kuchiki. Później daje mu kierownictwo specjalnego kontyngentu swoich wojsk.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 250 Kiedy Kōga obraca się przeciwko niemu, Shigekuni pomaga Ginreiowi zapieczętować Kōgę specjalnym zaklęciem Kidō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 251 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13 Yamamoto po raz pierwszy pojawia się na spotkaniu które zwołał, by ukarać kapitana 3. Oddziału Gina Ichimaru za to, że nie zabił Ichigo gdy miał okazję. Przybyły Gin wdaje się w kłótnię z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Kenpachim Zaraki i kapitanem 12. Oddziału Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Genryūsai tłumaczy cel spotkania i żąda wyjaśnień od Ichimaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strona 5 Gin jasno stwierdza, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, co rozwściecza Yamamoto. Kapitan 3. Oddziału tłumaczy, że nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i że popełnił błąd. Wszechkapitan decyduje, że Ichimaru będzie musiał zostać ukarany, po czym dostaje informacje o dotarciu Ryoka do Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strony 17-19 Yamamoto odwołuje posiedzenie, twierdząc, że karą Gina zajmie się później. Każe kapitanom powrócić na swoje stanowiska, i przygotować się do obrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 83, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z Rukią Później widzimy Yamamoto na wzgórzu Sōkyoku, gdy pyta się Rukii, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strony 4 Rukia prosi o bezpieczne przeniesienie przyjaciół do Świata Żywych, na co Yamamoto się zgadza, choć w rzeczywistości zamierza ich zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 17-18 Po aktywacji Sōkyoku, Yamamoto wyjaśnia jego działanie, i że płomienie w kształcie feniksa to jego prawdziwa forma. Gdy płomienie zaczynają atakować Rukię, egzekucja zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 150, strona 15 Yamamoto patrzy, jak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strona 7 Wysyła swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Sasakibe, aby zatrzymał Ichigo, podczas gdy on odwraca się w stronę Shunsuia i Ukitake, którzy niszczą Sōkyoku. Mówi, że nie może im wybaczyć ich postępku. Po krótkiej rozmowie obaj kapitanowie wraz z wicekapitanem Shunsuia, przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 153, strony 11-13 Po chwili zatrzymują się, ale Yamamoto już na nich czeka. Genryūsai następnie uwalnia swoją energię duchową, powodując u Nanao Ise osłabienie, co zmusza Shunuia do zabrania jej z miejsca bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake Po powrocie Shunsuia, Yamamoto mówi, że byli oni dla niego jak synowie, ale teraz jest rozczarowany. Potem stwierdza, że jest zbyt późno na słowa i aby wyciągnęli swoje miecze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 1-14 Shunsui i Jūshirō sięgają po swoje katany. Yamamoto pyta, czy zamierzają walczyć, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō, co skłania Shunsuia do pytania, czy nie ma innej drogi niż walka. Genryūsai ucisza go, stwierdzając, że nie ma litości dla kogoś kto utrudnia dążenie do sprawiedliwości. Yamamoto odrzuca pojęcia indywidualnej sprawiedliwości, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie może ona zastąpić globalnej sprawiedliwości. Zmęczony rozmową, Shigekuni zdejmuje haori i górę swojego kimono mówiąc swoim przeciwnikom, aby przygotowali się do walki, po czym uwalnia Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 20-24 Wszechkapitan jest przygotowany do walki, ale dwaj kapitanowie nie uwolnili jeszcze Zanpakutō. Shigekuni pyta się, na co oni czekają, mówiąc im, że powinni oni uwolnić swoje Shikai, chyba, że chcą dać mu się spalić w. Ukitake i Shunsui postanawiają uwolnić swoje miecze. Genryūsai mówi, że są to jedyne Zanpakutō, które występują w parach. Następnie rusza do ataku powodując potężną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Chwilę później cała trójka zostaje zmuszona do przerwania walki, gdyż Isane Kotetsu informuje ich o zdradzie Aizena, który jest odpowiedzialny za chaos w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 12 Kiedy spisek zostaje ujawniony, większość kapitanów otacza Aizena i pozostałych zdrajców na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Gdy Gillian ratuje Sōsuke, Gina i Kaname, Yamamoto ostrzega innych Shinigami aby oddalili się od Negación, które wciąga zdrajców w górę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strona 11 Bount (tylko anime) Yamamoto odgrywa bardzo małą rolę w czasie inwazji Bount. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi planuje zdradzić Soul Society i rozkazuje Byakuyi pozyskać informację o Bount. Później zwołuje zebranie kapitanów i mówi o inwazji Bount na Rukongai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Hitsugayą i Matsumoto Wszechkapitan zwołuje zebranie kapitanów z powodu pojawienia się nowego zagrożenia, jakim są Arrancarowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188 Wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się ich atakom. Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani razu. Pozwala Momo Hinamori porozmawiać z Hitsugayą, lecz kiedy ta zaczyna mówić aby uratował Aizena, Yamamoto obezwładnia ją za pomocą Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strona 16 Na ekranie pojawia się także, gdy informuje o porwaniu Orihime. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych, także Ichigo, będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą. Rozkazuje wszystkim wracać do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strona 11 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Gotei 13 czeka na bitwę z Aizenem Yamamoto, Byakuya Kuchiki i Jūshirō Ukitake zostają poinformowani, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2. Oddział szuka ich w całym Seireitei. Wszechkapitan nazywa dwójkę poruczników "cholernymi dzieciakami".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Po tym, jak Coyote Starrk zabiera Orihime Inoue do Aizena,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strona 16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 16-17 kapitanowie, którzy przybyli do Las Noches wyjaśniają Ichigo i jego kompanom, że Yamamoto nakazał utworzenie sztucznej Karakury w miejscu prawdziwej, a prawdziwa została przeniesiona do Soul Society, więc dowódcy mogą walczyć w pełni sił, nie obawiając się o uszkodzenie miasta. Jest widoczny z kilkoma innymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami, czekając na Aizena i jego podwładnych, a gdy się w końcu pojawiają mówi, że 13. Oddziałów Obronnych zdążyło.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 314-315 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wprowadza Shūsuke Amagai jako nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału Yamamoto mianuje Shūsuke Amagaia kapitanem 3. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 Amagai wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, aby się zemścić na Yamamoto, ponieważ wierzy że zabił jego ojca, Shin'etsu Kisaragiego. W rzeczywistości Shin'etsu został wysłany w celu zinfiltrowania rodziny Kasumiōji, ale został schwytany przez Gyōkaku Kumoia i wykorzystany do badań Bakkōtō. Kiedy Shin'etsu został opętany przez Bakkōtō, Yamamoto zabił go, aby ukrócić jego cierpienia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Amagai, po zabiciu Kumoia, atakuje Yamamoto wykorzystując swoje Bakkōtō, aby zapieczętować jego Zanpakutō. Podczas gdy Genryūsai jest bezbronny, przybywa Ichigo. Wdaje się w walkę z Amagaiem, który jest blisko śmierci. Po tym jak Yoruichi Shihōin i Yamamoto ujawniają prawdę o jego ojcu, popełnia samobójstwo.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 187-189 Sztuczna Karakura Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Sōsuke, Gina oraz Kaname w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady i ich Fracción. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 8-11 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto kontra Ayon Okazuje się, że Yamamoto stworzył cztery filary wokół sztucznej Karakury, dzięki którym prawdziwa Karakura jest w Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn szybko to sobie uświadamia i wysyła czterech Fracción aby je zniszczyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strona 12 Jednak filary są pilnowaneprzez Izuru Kirę, Yumichikę Ayasegawę, Ikkaku Madarame i Shūheia Hisagiego. Po zabiciu Fracción wszechkapitan zakazuje członkom Gotei 13 się cofać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto spala Fracciòn Harribel Do walki wkracza dopiero kiedy Ayon - hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel, pokonuje czwórkę wicekapitanów. Przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337 Twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany poziomem wicekapitanów. Gdy Ayon szarżuje na niego, unika ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i używając Nadegiri' - potężnego ataku Kendo, rozcina bestię na dwie części.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338 Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Yamamoto stwierdza, że jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela bestię bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose oraz Cyan Sung-Sun.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 2-7 Zauważa, że Harribel zamierza pomścić swoje podwładne, ale zanim go zaatakowała, interweniuje Tōshirō. Wraz z kapitanami i oficerami widzi przybywającego ogromnego Hollowa i Wonderweissa dołączających do walki i Shunsuia i Ukitake, gdy zaatakowani przez Starrka i Wonderweissa spadają na dół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Shinji Hirako omawia sytuację z Yamamoto Gdy pojawjają się Visoredzi, generał jest niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem, że byli członkowie Gotei 13 chcą pomóc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Shinji podchodzi do Yamamoto aby go powitać, na co ten pyta się czy chcą się zemścić. Hirako mówi, że chcą się zemścić, ale na Aizenie, nie Gotei 13. Wszechkapitan pyta Hirako czy są sprzymierzeńcami, na co odpowiada, że nie. Twierdzi, że chcą zabić Aizena i są sojusznikami Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Aizen Gdy Tōshirō i inni zostają ranni w wyniku ataku na Aizena, Yamamoto decyduje się na walkę z nim. Używa mocy swojego Zanpakutō i chociaż ten atak może zabić wszystkich, Shigekuni decyduje się na to, twierdząc, że jego podwładni są na to przygotowani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 15 Jednak nim owy atak zostaje użyty, do bitwy dołącza Wonderweiss Margela w formie Resurrección i gasi płomienie. Generał stwierdza, że Aizen jest naiwny, gdyż myśli, że powstrzyma go pieczętując jego miecz. Wywiązuje się walka między Yamamoto i Wonderweissem. Wkrótce Margela wybucha zabity bardzo potężnym atakiem. Genryūsai rozmawia z Aizenem, który wyjaśnia mu, że moc jego miecza została zapieczętowana w Wonderweissie a teraz zostanie uwolniona w jednej chwili. Yamamoto rzuca się, aby powstrzymać eksplozję, co mu się nie udaje. Generał, już mocno raniony przez Margelę zostaje jeszcze bardziej poturbowany. Postanawia się poświęcić. Łapie Aizena za nogę i używa Hadō 96. Ranny Aizen ucieka z wybuchu. thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto gotowy do użycia Hadō 96 Następnym razem widzimy Genryūsaia 10 dni po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wcześniej Yamamoto, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne uwolnienie się energii zapieczętowanej w Wonderweissie, poświęcił swoje lewe ramię. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy kapitanom 6., 8. i 11. Oddziału za zgubienie haori. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Bariera otaczająca Yamamoto Yamamoto jest widziany gdy uwolnione dusze Katen Kyōkotsu Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari pojawiają się koło baraków 1. Oddziału, podczas gdy on sam zajmuje się papierkową robotą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Dalsze wydarzenia nie zostają pokazane. Jakiś czas później Muramasa informuje Gotei 13 o tym, że Genryūsai jest zapieczętowany przez Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari, ponieważ Ryūjin Jakka odmówił propozycji przyłączenia się do nich. Widzimy generała w ogromnej barierze w kształcie piramidy, którą próbują zniszczyć Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Po odkryciu miejsca przetrzymywania Yamamoto, kapitanowie Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake wraz z Yoruichi Shihōin i Ichigo Kurosakim udają się do podziemnych jaskiń aby go uratować. Płomienie wewnątrz bariery nie pozwalają na zbliżenie się, więc Ichigo postanawia zniszczyć barierę i uwolnić wszechkapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z Muramasą, który prowokuje go do użycia pełnej mocy. Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w Bankai i z maską Hollowa, co powoduje dużą eksplozję. Kiedy dym opada, zauważają pęknięcie bariery. Shunsui stwierdza, że Muramasa zmanipulował Ichigo aby ten użył pełni mocy i zniszczył barierę. Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to nie Muramasa ustawił tą barierę, tylko sam Yamamoto, jednak jest już za późno.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 thumb|left|190px|[[Muramasa (dusza)|Muramasa wyzwala Ryūjin Jakkę]] Yamamoto budzi się i stwierdza, że przegrali tę rundę. Używa Shunpo by dołączyć do pozostałych i wyjaśnia, że Muramasa chciał zagłębić się w jego wewnętrzny świat i przejąć kontrolę nad jego duszą Zanpakutō, tak jak to zrobił z pozostałymi. Muramasa potwierdza to i dodaje, że wywołał cały bunt Zanpakutō aby doprowadzić do ostatecznego celu. Wszechkapitan jest świadkiem gniewu Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni kiedy obydwa bliźniacze Zanpakutō zostają spalone przez ogromną falę ognia, którą spowodował Ryūjin Jakka będący teraz pod kontrolą Muramasy. On sam opuszcza wszystkich w słupie ognia, a Shigekuni mówi, że muszą go zatrzymać. Podczas uwięzienia w płomieniach Ryūjin Jakki Yamamoto ujawnia swoim towarzyszom, że Muramasa jest Zanpakutō Kōgi Kuchiki, zbuntowanego Shinigami. Kōga został zapieczętowany w Karakurze w Świecie Ludzi, a Muramasa wie jak złamać pieczęć. Po wysłaniu Ichigo by powstrzymał Muramasę, Yamamoto stwierdza, że czas aby ukarać swoje Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto obecny podczas powrotu wicekapitanów Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje poinformowany o sytuacji zaginionych wicekapitanów, wzywa kapitana 12. Oddziału Mayuriego do swojego biura, by wysłuchaj jego opinii na ten temat. Po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień Kurotsuchiego, wszechkapitan organizuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów w celu rozwiązania problemu występującego w Soul Society. Na spotkaniu kapitanów, Mayuri tłumaczy, że istnieje luka czasowa w Dangai, ale w celu ustalenia przyczyny potrzebne są dalsze analizy. Yamamoto zgadza się z tym i stwierdza, że Mayuri poprowadzi jednostkę do Dangai. Prosi Zarakiego o zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Podczas kłótni dwóch kapitanów, Genryūsai przerywa argumentem, że przypisuje do jednostki badawczej Byakuyę, Renjiego i Hitsugayę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya przedstawia Yamamoto odznakę znalezioną w Dangai Gdy Byakuya, Renji i Hitsugaya powrócili z wyprawy do Dangai, przedstawiają Yamamoto odznakę. Informują dowódcę, że znaleźli to w miejscu rendezvous, gdzie zostało przeznaczone przegrupowanie, twierdząc, że nie widzieli Mayuriego. Kiedy członkowie Gotei 13 uciekli z Dangai do Świata Ludzi, Genryūsai posiada tytuł kapitana na spotkaniu w Soul Society, nie wiedząc, że większość kapitanów to Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Shigekuni odwiedza Shunsuia i Jūshirō, którzy okazują się być Reigai atakując wszechkapitana z zaskoczenia, jednak kapitan 1. Oddziału unika ich ataku i odkrywa, że potrafi wyczuć ich intencje zabijania, i że nie przegra z młodzieżą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 Reigai kapitanów kontynuują walkę z różnymi technikami, a Yamamoto dziwi się, jak Reigai są podobni do jego oryginalnych uczniów. Cała trójka otrzymuje obrażenia od ataków.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 Reigai Ukitake i Kyōraku spadają z góry z bardzo poważnymi obrażeniami. Yamamoto wychwala ich, że zdołali z nim tak długo walczyć, mimo braku lewej ręki oraz przeciwko płomieniom Ryūjin Jakki. Genryūsai postanawia zabić Reigai, jednak oni upierają się, że mają własne przekonania, które różnią się od oryginałów i muszą pozostać tajemnicą. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się Reigai Unohany, które uzdrawia przeciwników Yamamoto, ale kapitan mówi, że to walka na śmierć i życie bez względu na jej obecność i kontynuuje walkę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 thumb|right|190px|Genryūsai nie poddaje się bez walki Walka nadal trwa. Reigai Ukitake atakuje wszechkapitana. Reigai Shunsuia atakuje Genryūsaia z góry, ale nie trafia. Używa Shunpo do uników i kopnięciem posyła replikę Kyōraku na skałę. Shigekuni atakuje Reigai Jūshirō, ale ten blokuje atak przy pomocy Sōgyo no Kotowari, co sprawia, że Ryūjin Jakka jest zablokowany w haku na katanie. Yamamoto używa zdolności swojego Zanpakutō i wysyła rannego Reigai w powietrze. Kiedy dym ustaje, zauważa, jak Reigai Retsu uzdrawia przeciwników kapitana 1. Oddziału. Genryūsai to zauważając nazywa ich "smarkaczami" uwalniając ognisto-czerwone Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 Walka nadal trwa, Reigai Shunsuia zaciekle atakuje wszechkapitana, za którym pojawia się Reigai Ukitake. Yamamoto zauważa go katem oka i uwalnia moc Ryūjin Jakki odpychając Reigai Kyōraku i kierując atak na Reigai Ukitake. Reigai Shunsuia znowu się pojawia i atakuje Bushōgomą, która trafia w kapitana. Shigekuni przebija atak płomieniami Zanpakutō i atakuje Ryūjin Jakką Reigai Shunsuia "wycofując" go, a następnie Reigai Jūshirō, który absorbuje atak swoim Zanpakutō i wystrzeliwuje go w kierunku Genryūsaia. Reigai Unohany leczy kolegów, przy okazji komentując, że gdyby ataki te byłyby na początku walki, nie uleczyłaby ich oraz stwierdza, że Reiatsu Yamamoto sukcesywnie spada a walka zakończy się wkrótce. Kapitana to nie wzrusza i generuje całą energię w odpowiedzi. Shigekuni klęczy na ziemi i wbija miecz w podłoże, uwalniając Ennetsu Jigoku i więzi w ataku Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wydaje Renjiemu rozkazy Unohana przybywa i wspiera Yamamoto w walce z Reigai. Kobieta namawia wszechkapitana by się przegrupować, gdyż Gotei 13 bez niego upadnie. Później, w trakcie leczenia przez Retsu, Renji pyta się o sytuację. Wicekapitan donosi, że stracił kontakt z innymi kapitanami i mówi, iż trudno uwierzyć, że kapitanowie zostali tak łatwo pokonani. Sugeruje, że sygnał od Kisuke może być niekompletny. Genryūsai mówi Abarai, że nie ma potrzeby pocieszania go. Wskazuje, że do walki gotowi są ludzie i wicekapitanowie wraz z grupą Ichigo w Świecie Ludzi, ponieważ muszą przygotować się do inwazji. Kapitan 4. Oddziału stwierdza, że nie zauważył Hollowów pojawiających się w dużych ilościach. Shigekuni wyjaśnia, że to ze względu na równowagę sił między Soul Society a Światem Żywych, która jest przerwana. Renji mówi, że ochrona ludzkiego świata przed Hollowami jest ważna, ale nie mogą dać Inabie możliwości inwazji. Po odejściu Abarai, Unohana odwraca się do Yamamoto, który mówi jej, żeby nic nie mówiła.Anime Bleach; Ocinek 330 Następnie wszechkapitan jest widziany uleczony przez Retsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto uwięziony przez Reigai Unohany Po wyleczeniu, Yamamoto rusza do Świata Ludzi przybywając na czas, by uratować swoich podwładnych przed Reigai Byakuyi potężną falą płomieni, które łatwo go pokonują.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 Kiedy staje na ziemi, prosi Nozomi, szybko wyjaśniając, że nie jest zainteresowany jej tożsamością poza tym, że jest Zmodyfikowaną Duszą. Zanim mogli dalej rozmawiać na temat Kujō, pojawiają się Reigai Ukitake i Kyōraku. Yamamoto mówi, by wszyscy się wycofali. W tym momencie Reigai uwalniają Zanpakutō, co robi też Yamamoto. Każe wycofać się Ichigo i Nozomi, ale chłopak mówi, że będzie walczył, lecz dziewczyna kieruje się w stronę Reigai. Wszechkapitan przygląda się i jest zły ich lekkomyślnym zachowaniem. Nagle pojawia się Reigai Retsu i używa na Shigekunim wysokopoziomowe zaklęcia Bakudō. Pomimo wysiłków, kapitan bez problemu uwalnia się z ogromnym wybuchem płonącego Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto walczy z Kagerōzą Kiedy 3 Reigai kapitanów szykują się do zaangażowania Yamamoto, Inaba pojawia się na polu walki, przekonany, że kapitan został dość mocno osłabiony. Po krótkiej potyczce, Ichigo ostrzega Yamamoto przed Shikai Kagerōzy, który odrzuca Genryūsaia mówiąc, że jest już świadomy. Myśląc nad pokonaniem przeciwnika, Nozomi oferuje by użyć przynęty, co pozwoli na otwarty atak. Zanim dziewczyna atakuje, Shigekuni potajemnie oddaje część Reiatsu do Shikai Kujō. Nozomi atakuje Kagerōzę, który łatwo unika ataków. Znajdując lukę, czego potrzebują, Yamamoto atakuje z potężnym wybuchem pożaru. Inaba widząc to szybko reaguje, jednak Ichigo też rozpoczyna atak. Gdy eksplozja osiada, Kagerōza wychodzi bez szwanku. Wyjaśnia, że nie może kopiować i negować ich ataków w tym samym czasie, ale może skopiować moc absorpcji Nozomi i użyć ataków Ichigo i Yamamoto. Inaba następnie uwalnia wszystkie zebrane energie kapitana na niego, lecz staje przed nim Nozomi by je wchłonąć. thumb|right|190px|Nozomi pyta Yamamoto, dlaczego ją uratował Przez nagłe wchłanianie ogromnej ilości Reiatsu, ostrze Nozomi pęka. Przed eksplozją, wszechkapitan interweniuje i odpycha ją, by przyjąć wybuch na siebie. Kontruje atak Inaby mocą Ryūjin Jakki, ale wybuch okazał się na tyle potężny, by wysłać na ziemię ciężko rannego Yamamoto i Kagerōzę. Chwilę później Nozomi wraz z Rukią i Konem podbiega do Genryūsaia i pyta, dlaczego ją uratował. Kapitan odpowiada, że aby go ratować jest jeszcze 1000 lat za wcześnie, na dodatek dodaje, że jest jeszcze dziewczynką i upada. Chwilę później, ranny Inaba wstaje gotów do walki. Gdy próbuje złapać Nozomi, Shigekuni odzyskuje przytomność i atakuje ognistym podmuchem, dając Kujō szansę na ucieczkę. Inaba za nią, ale wszechkapitan jest zbyt słaby, aby za nim podążać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 334 Potem zostaje przetransportowany wraz z rannymi Shinigami do tymczasowej bazy w celu wyleczenia, gdzie Retsu stwierdza, że stan zdrowia Yamamoto jest stabilny, ale nie będzie mógł na razie wrócić na pole walki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Kiedy Ōko Yushima zmartwychwstaje, zaczyna etap końcowy używając Renzan: Hajō Kūri tworząc ogromną konstrukcję, która rozpoczyna absorpcję Reishi w celu zniszczenia Soul Society. Yamamoto używa Bakudō 81 Dankū, aby odeprzeć jeden z podmuchów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Ichigo Podczas zebrania kapitanów w budynku 1. Oddziału, Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami dla Ichigo. Genryūsai mówi, aby Kisuke przyniósł ten miecz, czemu sprzeciwia się Unohana. Wszechkapitan odpowiada, że Kurosaki uratował ich, a teraz oni mają obowiązek uratować jego, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z zasadami. Rozkazuje, aby wszyscy kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 oddali część swojego Reiatsu do tego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 12-15 Yamamoto wydaje Renjiemu rozkaz przetransportowania ciała Ginjō do Soul Society. Później posłaniec informuje go, że Ichigo przeszedł przez bramę Senkai. Po zjawieniu się Kurosakiego, Genryūsai dziękuje mu za ciężką pracę. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie przyszedł tu po pochwały, a jego celem jest odzyskanie ciała Kūgo. YWszechkapitan pyta go, czy to przemyślał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Posłańcy [[Wandenreich przychodzą by wypowiedzieć wojnę]] Yamamoto będąc w swoim biurze przegląda raporty dostarczone doń od 11. i 9. Oddziału. Owe raporty dotyczą sprawy zniknięć w Rukongai. Kiedy rozpoczyna się temat raportu 9. Oddziału, w biurze pojawia się siedmioro zamaskowanych osobników. Genryūsai pyta grupę gości, kim są. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje wiadomość, iż widzą się po raz pierwszy, oraz, że przybyli, aby wypowiedzieć wojnę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 15-17 Później jeden z tajemniczych przybyszy okazuje swoje zdziwienie brakiem jakiejkolwiek ochrony oraz prostotą dostania się do pokoju wszechkapitana. Wówczas Yamamoto stwierdza, że skoro on znajduje się w tym pokoju, nie potrzebuje lepszej obrony. Wówczas tajemnicza postać wygraża mu, iż było to jego ostatnie aroganckie słowo w życiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 483, strony 2-4 W tym momencie do gabinetu wpada Sasakibe, który znienacka zostaje poważnie raniony ogromną strzałą. Po chwili postać odzywa się ponownie, mówiąc, aby Genryūsai nie był zasmucony, ponieważ jego wicekapitan sprawdził się idealnie, aby zademonstrować jaki los czeka go w przyszłości. Wówczas jeden z najeźdźców mówi, że Soul Society zostanie zniszczone przez Wandenreich w ciągu 5 dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 483, strony 17-18 Kiedy wysłannicy Wandenreich kończą wypowiedź, zaczynają znikać. Wówczas Genyūsai wykonuje próbę ataku, jednak bezskutecznie. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 1-6 Po chwili przemyśleń kapitana Yamamoto, odzywa się jego ranny wicekapitan. Sasakibe mówi, iż najeźdźcy są w stanie zrobić coś związanego z Bankai. Wiadomość ta wywołuje szok u Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 7 Jakiś czas później widzimy Yamamoto tuż przed kremacją Sasakibe. Wspomina on moment przydzielenia Chōjirō stanowiska wicekapitana. Wszechkapitan jest wyraźnie zasmucony odejściem swego kompana. Na jego znak ciało zmarłego zostaje poddane kremacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 7-9 Jakiś czas później obecny jest podczas składania przez Akona raportu dotyczącego wroga. Genryūsai wyraźnie chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka wroga, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje, że jej położenie nie jest jeszcze znane. Kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi mówi, iż przeciwnikami są Quincy, nakazuje zebranym kapitanom gotowość i ostrożność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Później rozmawia na osobności z kapitanem Kurotsuchi, gdzie ten tłumaczy, że rozkazał członkom swojego oddziału zabić 28 tysięcy mieszkańców Rukongai, aby poprawić równowagę dusz. Kiedy Yamamoto zwraca mu uwagę, ten odpiera, że to on jest winny całej tej sytuacji, ponieważ 1000 lat temu nie zabił pewnego mężczyzny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto obserwuje atak ze swojego gabinetu Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Yamamoto obserwuje całą sytuację ze swojego gabinetu. Postanawia dołączyć do bitwy i rozkazuje swojemu Żołnierzowi trzeciej rangi, Genshirō Okikibie, pilnować tego miejsca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 7-8 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto poprzez Tenteikūrę, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai, po czym wyrusza do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 6 i 8 Gdy Driscoll Berci zamierza wykończyć Hisagiego, Yamamoto przybywa na pomoc. Driscoll wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem i stwierdza, że ma szczęście, bo przybył tu by go spotkać. Mówi do Yamamoto, że zabije go przy pomocy Bankai jego podwładnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zabija [[Driscolla]] Wróg przechodzi ze słów do czynów. Po aktywowaniu Bankai pyta czy to nie przygnębiające oraz mówi, że słyszał o tym, że Sasakibe nie korzystał ze swojego Bankai od przeszło 2000 lat. Mówi Yamamoto, że teraz może ujrzeć je ponownie, więc powinien mu podziękować. Wszechkapitan zostaje trafiony błyskawicą i wspomina dawne czasy, gdy Chōjirō nie był jego podwładnym i po raz pierwszy walczył z jego Bankai. Driscoll naciera kolejnymi atakami i kpi z wszechkapitana, że nie jest w stanie się obronić przed Bankai podwładnego. Hisagi widząc nie reagującego Yamamoto postanawia włączyć się do walki, jednak ten go zatrzymuje. Mówi do swojego zmarłego wicekapitana, że musi być upokorzony, ponieważ Bankai nad którym spędził tyle czasu nie może być tak słabe. Genryūsai wpada w złość i za pomocą swojego Shikai zabija Driscolla.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504 Driscoll obraca się w popiół, a Yamamoto uspokaja zszokowanego Hisagiego, że każdego najeźdźcę zabije własnymi rękoma, po czym rusza na pole bitwy niszcząc przy okazji swoim Reiatsu kilka budynków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 1-5 Wszyscy w Seireitei dostrzegają jego wściekłe Reiatsu, co daje im siłę do walki z przeciwnikami. Sam pyta podwładnych jak mogą mieć problemy z takimi podrzędnymi wrogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 12 Gdy przywódca wrogiej armii podziwia nieprzytomnego Kenpachiego, Yamamoto pojawia się z hukiem i wita Yhwacha, stwierdzając, że nie widzieli się od tysiąca lat. Mówi, że przyszedł tutaj aby go zniszczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 16-18 190px|thumb|left|Yamamoto atakuje [[Yhwacha]] Yamamoto postanawia przejść od słów do czynów, jednak niespodziewanie atakują go NaNaNa Najahkoop, Äs Nödt i Bazz-B. Genryūsai nie okazuje litości i spala każdego z nich. Yhwach komentuje, że byli głupcami, ponieważ wtrącili się w jego walkę. Stwierdza, że jego oczy wyglądają jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, jednak niespodziewanie Yamamoto atakuje go i mówi, że nic się nie zmienił, a ten niegodziwy wzrok, którym patrzy na innych zakończy się tutaj. Przywódca Wandenreich uśmiecha się i mówi do Genryūsaia, że się postarzał, jednak sposób w jaki wyraża wściekłość przypomina mu dawne czasy. Yamamoto krzyczy, że to nonsens, a Quincy wyjmuje miecz. Wszechkapitan stwierdza, że to jest to na co czekał i teraz roztrzaska jego ciało, krew, miecz i duszę na kawałeczki. Płomienie znikają, a Shigekuni aktywuje Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 [[Plik:R507 Moc dziadka.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto używa Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui]] Jasnowłosy Stern Ritter z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Yhwach mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec. Wystarczy jedno dotknięcie miecza, a cel zamieni się w popiół. Genryūsai mówi mu, że widział ten Bankai już 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Mówi mu, że jeżeli chce się przekonać, to może spróbować na własnym ciele. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Yhwacha zostaje przecięty przez Bankai Shigekuniego, jednak żaden płomień nie wydobywa się z miecza, co wzbudza zdziwienie u przeciwnika. Zastanawia się on, czy to Bankai rzeczywiście zmieniło się w stosunku do poprzedniego oraz gdzie podziały się wszystkie płomienie. Po chwili Genryūsai trafia końcem miecza w ziemię, która momentalnie znika tworząc sporych rozmiarów szczelinę w ziemi. Yhwach zauważa wtedy moc Zanka no Tachi. Yamamoto mówi, że ta umiejętność nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza. Trafiając w cel nie wydobywa płomieni, po prostu spala momentalnie wszystko co znajdzie się na trasie cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet rdzeń obrony Quincych, Blut Vene. Yhwach mówi mu, że wystarczy tylko trafić go zanim Yamamoto trafi jego i próbuje zaatakować. Tnie wszechkapitana jednak nie przynosi to skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze… zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać co ludzie do niego mówią. Jeżeli powiedział wschodni to oznacza tylko, że jest także zachodni. Po chwili ujawnia "zachodnią" moc swojego miecza, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Ta umiejętność otacza wszechkapitana zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga piętnastu milionów stopni. Dzięki temu Yhwach nie będzie w stanie nawet go tknąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto przywołuje zmarłych przeciwników Yamamoto postanawia zakończyć sprawę definitywnie, bo jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, on, Yhwach, a także całe Soul Society zostanie spalone na popiół. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony przeciwnika, Genryūsai stwierdza, że tamten nie zrobi nic bez miecza i pozwala mu uciec, jednakże krzyczy, że i tak go złapie i zabije. Przerażony Yhwach atakuje strzałą, jednak ona też na nic się zdaje. Yamamoto atakuje, kiedy Yhwach używa najsilniejszej ofensywnej i defensywnej techniki Quinych - Kirchenlied: Sant Zwinger, tłumacząc, że jeśli dotknie światła, zostanie zabity na miejscu. Wszechkapitan krzyczy, że na nic się to zda, po czym wbija miecz w ziemię, wypowiada inkantację i aktywuje Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin przyzywając tym samym armię zabitych przez siebie przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 Kiedy spopielone szczątki dawnych wrogów Yamamoto stają przed Yhwachem, ten jest wyraźnie zszokowany. Wówczas wszechkapitan tłumaczy Quincy działanie tej techniki. Lider najeźdźców wyszydza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, twierdząc, że posiadający takie zdolności Genryūsai jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Wykrzykując, aby nie myślał, że można go zatrzymać czymś takim, Yhwach przypuszcza atak fizyczny, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez ścianę spopielonych zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa dawnego znajomego zbyt porywczym i gadatliwym, po czym nakazuje mu spojrzeć dokładniej na szczątki, przez które właśnie się przebił. Okazują się to być Quincy z przeszłości Yhwacha. Tonący w spopielonych kościach lider Wandenreich spostrzegłszy, że jego przeciwnik odchodzi, nakazuje mu zaczekać. Yamamoto spokojnie odpowiada, że jeżeli Yhwach pragnie go zabić, niechaj podąży za nim, jednak wcześniej musi pokonać kościotrupy. Na twarzy mściciela maluje się smutek. Wszechkapitan spokojnie opowiada, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradziony medalionem, po czym dosadnie wskazuje, że to już koniec walki. Quincy wpada w szał depcząc ciała swych dawnych kompanów. Przypuszcza atak na znienawidzonego Shinigami, jednak wtedy Genryūsai mówi, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym po krótkiej wypowiedzi zadaje śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, lider Wandenreich wypowiada zagadkowe słowa "Wybacz mi, Yhwach-sama".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 thumb|right|190px|Śmierć Yamamoto Jak się później okazuje była to tylko mistyfikacja, natomiast ofiarą Genryūsaia padł brat bliźniak Lloyda, Stern Ritter "Y", Royd Lloyd. Nim Shinigami zdołał zareagować na szokującą wiadomość, tuż za nim pojawia się słup światła. To budynek 1. Oddziału, który został spalony. Starzec bezskutecznie woła swojego Żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Genshirō Okikibę. Wówczas tuż za nim pojawia się prawdziwy Yhwach. Przywódca frontu Quincy uświadamia wszechkapitana, kogo właśnie zabił. Kiedy wzruszony Royd ze łzami w oczach dziękuje swemu władcy, ten bez słowa dobija go. Obruszony Shigekuni nazywa lidera najeźdźców wcielonym złem, po czym pyta go o jego motywacje. Quincy spokojnie stwierdza, że budynek dywizji Yamamoto został zniszczony, gdyż tuż pod nim znajdowało się więzienie, w którym przetrzymywany był Sōsuke Aizen. Yhwach mówi wprost, iż przybył tu, by się z nim zobaczyć. Twierdzi, iż proponował mu przyłączenie się do Wandenreich, jednak Sōsuke odmówił. Quincy wyszydza również starania Shinigami w walce z "fałszywym nim". Wyprowadzony z równowagi Yamamoto ponownie zamierza użyć Bankai, jednak natychmiast zostaje ono skradzione przez dowódcę Quincy. Wściekły Genryūsai rzuca się w stronę Quincy, którego kiedyś uratował. Yhwach jednym machnięciem miecza tworzy łuk na niebie, z którego tuż pod jego stopy wystrzeliwuje ogromna strzała, której używa jak miecza. Quincy żegna się z przeciwnikiem, po czym poważnie rani go, prawdopodobnie odcinając lewe ramię. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 3-16 Yamamoto przypomina sobie chwilę, kiedy opowiadał młodemu Shunsuiowi o namalowanym przez samego siebie obrazie przedstawiającego Lidera Wandenreich. Okazuje się, że zostaje przecięty na pół od lewego ramienia w dół do pasa. Górna część ciała spada na ziemię, a dolna nie przewraca się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 1-3 Na skraju życia i śmierci próbuje jeszcze złapać za nogę Yhwacha, ale jego ręka dość szybko zostaje odcięta. Quincy stawia stopę na jego głowie i wspomina jego błędy z przeszłości i historię Oddziałów Gotei 13. Po tej rozmowie ciało Głównodowodzącego zostaje doszczętnie zniszczone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 7-12 Po tym, jak wojska Wandenreich wycofują się z Soul Society, zostaje znaleziony miecz wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 11 Moce i umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła ofensywna: 100 Siła defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła fizyczna: 60 Razem: 560/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Jako założyciel Akademii Shinō z ponad 2000 doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Niewielu przeżyło walkę z nim. Potrafi walczyć z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 17-19Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by wyeliminować przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15Anime Bleach; Odcinek 226 * : Ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością, może przeciąć, dużego przeciwnika na wysokim poziomie. Wróg może zostać zabity jednym, szybkim cięciem, tak precyzyjnym, że nie jest tego świadom, póki nie zauważy rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Technika, w której Yamamoto trzyma swój Zanpakutō zamknięty w drewnianej lasce i wykorzystuje potężny nacisk, aby spowodować duży otwór w ciele kreatury Hollowa – Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 18 Mistrz Shunpo: Wszechkapitan to wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony użytkownik Shunpo. Jest szybszy od większości kapitanów i wicekapitanów. Widać to, gdy z łatwością wyprzedza Shunsuia i Jūshirō i dociera przed nimi na miejsce starcia, nie zostając przez nich zauważonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Z ponad 2000 doświadczeniem jako wojownik i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafi się szybko dostosować do nowych sytuacji i podejmować odpowiednio szybkie decyzje. Ma taktyczne umiejętności, jak pokazał podczas przygotowywań do walk w Karakurze. Jak zauważył Aizen, Genryūsai jest bardzo przebiegły. Utworzył pułapkę, by zabić Aizena, gdy ten był skupiony na Visoredach i Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 14 Okazał się też bardzo spostrzegawczy, gdy powiedział kapitanowi Mayuriemu, że ukrywa dane o Bount. thumb|right|190px|Energia Yamamoto Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najstarszych członków Soul Society, Yamamoto posiada niezwykle silne Reiatsu, zdolne do sparaliżowania Shinigami rangi kapitana, takich jak Kyōraku czy Ukitake. Nanao Ise jest wicekapitanem i moc duchowa wszechkapitana przytłacza ją do tego stopnia, że ta omdlewa i musi zostać przeniesiona w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego kapitana, by móc oddychać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 4-6 Nawet Aizen otwarcie przyznaje, że moc Shigekuniego jest znacznie lepsza niż jego własne siły duchowe.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Yamamoto piastuje urząd wszechkapitana Gotei 13 przez ponad 1000 lat, ponieważ nie ma silniejszego Shinigami od niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 7-8 Moc duchowa Genryūsaia wygląda jak uwolniony Zanpakutō, elementarny przedstawiciel ognia. Zwykle otacza go ognista aura, która często spala część okolicy bez użycia Zanpakutō. Ogromna siła: Oprócz zaskakującego ciała jak na swój wiek, Yamamoto pokazuje ogromną siłę fizyczną, co widać, gdy bez wysiłku robi duży otwór w klatce piersiowej Ayona używając tylko tępego ostrza laski. Łatwo powstrzymał atak wzmocnionego Ayona.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 226 Powalił Wonderweissa gołymi rękoma, i mimo, że Arrancar miał zdolności regeneracji podczas Resurrección, po uderzeniu, został wysłany kilka budynków dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 6 Bez wysiłku wyrwał dodatkowe ramiona Wonderweissa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 17-18 Jednym uderzeniem dwóch dłoni może rozbić ciało Margeli na kawałki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Z walki z dwoma najsilniejszymi kapitanami wyszedł bez żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Jest w stanie przetrwać zwielokrotniony atak dodatkowych ramion Wonderweissa, otrzymując tylko kilka otarć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 15-17 W walce z Aizenem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie całą moc swojego miecza, po czym mógł wyciągnąć rękę i użyć Hadō 96. poziomu. Podczas walki z Driscollem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie kilka ataków Bankai Sasakibe pod rząd, będąc po tym niewzruszony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 6 i 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Hadō 96. - Ittō Kasō Mistrz Kidō: Yamamoto wykazał się mistrzowskim posługiwaniem Kidō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Po licznych oparzeniach i osłabieniu był w stanie bezproblemowo użyć Hadō 96. zachowując potencjał energii duchowej.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strona 17 Mistrz walki w wręcz: Yamamoto jest bardzo niebezpiecznym wojownikiem nawet bez Zanpakutō. Podobnie jak w walce mieczem, jest także mistrzem w używaniu Hakudy i choć nie wiadomo, czy jego umiejętności nie są niższe z racji wieku, jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Genryūsai jest w stanie zadać silne ciosy, które zniszczyły Hierro Wonderweissa, który był na poziomie Espady. Blokuje również ciosy przeciwnika zadane za pomocą dodatkowych rąk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 3-5 Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 14-16 * : Potężny cios użyty na Margeli. Cios jest na tyle potężny, aby zniszczyć znaczną część ciała Números w uwolnionej formie poziomu Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 5-9 * : Atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 18-19 Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest najstarszym i najpotężniejszym Zanpakutō typu ognia oraz ma większą siłę ataku niż inne Zanpakutō w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156 strona 8 Z początku jest ukryte w drewnianej lasce. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana z fioletową rękojeścią i złotym jelcem. Moc Zanpakutō jest tak wielka, że nawet najsilniejsi Shinigami obawiają się jego mocy. thumb|190px|right|Uwolnienie Ryūjin Jakki * Shikai: Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 23-24 Miecz zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Genryūsai otrzymuje kontrolę nad ogniem, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nim, dzięki czemu starcie toczy się w korzystnym dla wszechkapitana otoczeniu. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 9 Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywne, aby palić niebo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 8 Tylko potężni Shinigami (tacy jak Kyōraku i Ukitake) mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156 W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie tworzy zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Jest w stanie stworzyć wielkie piekło z prostej fali Ryūjin Jakki. Ogień generowany przez atak całkowicie pochłania wszystko, co jest złowione, aż pozostaje tylko popiół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strona 20 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, która jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna. Wystarczy, by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania, nawet sam Yamamoto może ucierpieć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 13-14 190px|thumb|right|Zanka no Tachi * Bankai: : W formie Bankai, jego miecz przybiera postać bardzo starego, zużytego i pozornie wypalonego przez ogień tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Po uwolnieniu, płomienie cofają się i cały Bankai kompresuje się do postaci długiego, mocno zużytego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 15 Zanka no Tachi jest Bankai, który zawiera całą moc płomieni Yamamoto w ostrzu. Wystarczy jedno cięcie i przeciwnika ogarnia ogień redukujący go do popiołu. Zanka no Tachi pochłania całą wilgotność z całej okolicy (nawet z obszaru tak dużego jak Seireitei) powodując chociażby wyschnięcie powietrza. Zanpakutō typu wodnego bądź lodowego, takie jak Hyōrinmaru Tōshirō Hitsugayi nie mogą być używane, ponieważ odparowuje z nich woda. Temperatura płomieni Zanka no Tachi sięga wielu milionów stopni, więc nie mogą one być widoczne w postaci ognia. Płomienie otaczające Yamamoto podczas używania Bankai to tak naprawdę jego zagęszczone Reiatsu. Prawdziwie niebezpiecznym punktem jest ostrze, które może w jednej chwili doszczętnie spalić wszystko czego dotknie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-14 Yamamoto sam twierdzi, że po uwolnieniu całe jego ciało i miecz zostają pokryte promieniami słonecznymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 21 Siła tego Bankai jest tak duża, że może zniszczyć nie tylko przeciwnika, ale również całe Soul Society i samego Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 5 Gdy Bankai zostaje zdezaktywowany, woda natychmiastowo powraca do atmosfery, co wywołuje deszcz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 15-16 :* : Technika ta skupia całą intensywność płomieni Yamamoto na samym końcu ostrza. Siła tej techniki jest tak ogromna, że po prostu spopiela ona człowieka natychmiastowo, bez pozostawienia choćby śladu. Nawet potężna obronna technika Quincych, Blut Vene, nie może się jej przeciwstawić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 12 :* : W tej formie Yamamoto okrywa się grubą warstwą płomieni, których temperatura dochodzi do 15 000 000 stopni. W rzeczywistości płomienie otaczające użytkownika to ukształtowane przez niego Reiatsu, ponieważ ogień o takiej temperaturze nie jest widzialny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 16 :* : Przed wykonaniem techniki, Yamamoto wbija miecz w ziemię i wypowiada inkantację "Zwłoki. Prochy tych, których zabiły moje płomienie. Użyczcie mi swej mocy. Przez krótką chwilę znów doświadczycie przyjemności walki." Ziemia pęka i wychodzą z niej szkielety, stworzone z sadzy i popiołów. Według Yamamoto są to wszyscy przeciwnicy spaleni przez płomienie jego Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 15-17 :* : Yamamoto wykonuje szybkie cięcie, podczas którego cała moc ognia uwalnia się w postaci fali. Działa podobnie jak Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin, z tym, że jest ono techniką długodystansową, jak chociażby Getsuga Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 15-17 Ciekawostki * Yamamoto nigdy nie dostał się do listy 50 najpopularniejszych postaci, zaś jego Zanpakutō, znalazło się na 32. miejscu klasyfikacji mieczy. * Yamamoto jest autorem kolumny "Masz minutę?" w magazynie Seireitei. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto es:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai ru:Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:1. Oddział Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie